


Superstar

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Banter, Celebrity Lookalike Contest, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, Is triggering for anyone, Just a warning in case that kind of talk, Meet-Cute, No One Believes Stiles is Really the Actor Stiles Stilinski, Security Firm Owner Allison, So there is some talk of delusions or possibly being crazy or being a method wannabe actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: When Stiles Stilinski decides to enter a celebrity lookalike contest, he doesn’t expect to lose considering heisthe celebrity! However, when he meets security guard, Allison, he realizes that maybe losing isn’t too bad, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> sterekseason said: “i just lost the Celebrity X Lookalike Contest (I AM Celebrity X) and threw a tantrum about it, you’re the security guard who escorted me out and doesn’t believe me” au - Stallison
> 
> This is your second gift for winning First Place in my birthday giveaway! I really hope you enjoy this, bb! Fic #46 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge.

[](http://sterekseason.tumblr.com/)

****

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles stares at the host of the competition like he’s speaking Klingon instead of English. “ _That guy_ is the winner?”

“Sir, please calm down. There’s nothing wrong with losing,” the host says, flashing an insincere smile as he tries to smooth over the disruption. “Don’t forget that you did place second runner-up, so you still won a prize!”

“Yeah, there is! I _am_ Stiles Stilinski!” Stiles shakes his head. “I only entered this thing on a lark because I thought it’d be fun, and you’re telling me that this skinny beanpole is somehow a better lookalike than the real deal? That’s nuts. Second runner-up, my ass.”

“Sure you are, buddy.” The winner of the Stiles Stilinski Lookalike Contest is smirking at him like he’s the crazy one when it’s obvious that the judges don’t know him at all because this guy doesn’t look anything like him. He doesn’t even have real moles! They’re just painted on. “So am I, seeing as how I just won the contest and all.”

“You certainly are not,” Stiles snaps at him, reaching over to wipe the mole off his cheek. “It’s all make-up and fake shit. I’m the real deal, and I should have won. This is ridiculous. I didn’t even pull an Adele and try to frump myself up or anything! Sure, this isn’t red carpet attire, but c’mon.”

“Get your hands off me, you lunatic!” The winner is shoving him now, and Stiles narrows his eyes but manages to catch himself before he shoves back. He’s a celebrity, after all, and he’s got a reputation for being an adorable asshole, which is a total contradiction to him but whatever. People seem to give movie stars a lot of leeway, and he’s benefiting from it, so he doesn’t really analyze it.

However, his reputation would take a hit if he got caught on camera punching some dumbass who won his lookalike contest. Then he’d get a scathing phone call from his agent, and Lydia would not be nice at all as she eviscerated him verbally and then would probably punish him by forcing him to do some guest appearance on a dumb reality show because that’s her Go To threat these days.

“I already told you. I’m not crazy. Everyone else is, obviously,” Stiles points out, raking his fingers through his hair. “This was supposed to be a fun little experience to give me a break from the monotony of a rigid shooting schedule, but, nooooo. It turns into a circus where the judges are blind and I get second runner up for being myself. Not even first runner up!”

“What seems to be the problem here?” The voice is new, and Stiles turns to see a pretty woman standing on the stage by the host. No, not just pretty. She’s beautiful, with this dark hair that’s pulled back into a ponytail and an aura of ‘I don’t take shit from anyone’ that indicates a strong woman who can handle herself. He has a good ability of recognizing that quality in women because he’s got a bit of a thing for strong, dominant women who don’t take his shit.

“This asshole shoved me,” the winner says, motioning at Stiles. “He’s a raving crazy man who thinks he’s actually Stiles Stilinski.”

“Is that true, Sir?” The woman looks at Stiles and gives him an unimpressed look.

“I didn’t shove him!” Stiles glares at the winner. “He shoved me, and I didn’t react because there’s probably people in the audience filming this right now, and my agent is going to have my balls for making a scene in the first place. And my manager will give me his sad puppy dog eyes for disappointing him by not being able to stay out of trouble on the first day off I get from filming in weeks.”

“Yes, I’m sure this will hit Youtube in no time,” the woman says, studying him curiously. “In fact, we should diffuse the situation by leaving the stage, don’t you think?”

“But they won’t accept that I’m really Stiles,” he points out, frustrated and annoyed at the whole thing. “Fuck it. Whatever. This is stupid. I’m supposed to be relaxing and having fun today, not making myself go viral for losing my own lookalike contest.”

“Right.” The woman nods and approaches him cautiously. He narrows his eyes because he realizes she’s a cop. Or security of some sort. He’s been in a three film series as a FBI profiler, and he shadowed a real team of agents for two months prior to the first film, so he knows the signs of law enforcement background and how she’s handling herself. His dad’s been a deputy and a sheriff his whole life, but Beacon Hills is small and pretty crime free, so his comparison tends to fall to the agents he befriended years ago.

“What’s your name? Are you a cop or security?” he asks, walking away from the winner and focusing on her. “You’ve got a stance like a Fed, but you’re not carrying, which probably means security.”

“Why don’t you follow me outside, and I’ll be happy to identify myself,” she says, arching a brow and giving him that unimpressed look again.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not going to try anything. I already told you that the viral video of this fiasco is going to probably mean a forced appearance on some cooking show because Lydia lives to make my life miserable, and I’m not stupid enough to rush a strong woman who could probably kick my ass without even breaking a sweat.” Stiles huffs and walks past her. He stops at the host and glares at him. “Just wait until you realize that I really _am_ Stiles Stilinski, then you’ll kick yourself for being a dick.”

“I’m sure he’ll have many regrets,” she says dryly, putting her hand on the small of his back and leading him off stage. “For the record, I totally _could_ kick your ass without even messing up my hair. I’m glad you recognize when to calm down and shut up.”

“Nah. I never really shut up. It’s one of my weaknesses, except in the bedroom, where it becomes a strength because my dirty talk is out of this world.” Stiles winks at her, watching her roll her eyes. It’s kind of refreshing to have a hot chick not impressed by him just because he’s famous and wealthy. He’s twenty-nine, and he’s been making movies since he was sixteen. He started winning awards from the start, and he really does have a great reputation with the industry and his fans. This episode will probably make some detractors call him a conceited ass, but most will probably just laugh and get a kick out of him losing his own lookalike contest. It’ll be one of those stories he can talk about on late night TV when he’s got interviews, so it’s not a total loss.

“Your act is good, I’ve gotta give you that,” she tells him, shaking her head. “You must have studied a lot of Stilinski’s interviews to get the mannerisms down like that.”

“Oh? You watch interviews with him? With me, I mean.” Stiles turns to face her and slowly smiles. “Am I your favorite actor?”

“No, that would be Helen Mirren, but Stilinski’s good.” She crosses her arms across her chest and smiles slightly. “He’s also hot, which helps him edge out some other actors. His biceps in the Foxfire series are just amazing.”

“Tell me more,” Stiles drawls, flexing his arm for her, not that she can see since he’s wearing an old flannel shirt from his closet instead of a form fitting t-shirt. “Hot, huh?”

“I’m not talking to you about a celebrity crush,” she mutters, making a face as he grins at her. “Especially not one that you’re convinced you happen to be. That’s just weird.”

“Oooh. A crush?” Stiles reaches out and lightly punches her arm. “Now you _have_ to tell me more. It’s not often a gorgeous woman admits to having a crush on me while somehow resisting me at the same time. I’m impressed.”

“You’re crazy is what you are,” she tells him. “What’s your real name? I’m not dishing on a crush with a stranger.”

“I told you. I’m Stiles.” Stiles shrugs. “You can choose to believe me or not, but I’m starting to get offended that no one recognizes me because I’ve got some pretty distinctive features. I mean, I know I’m a little disheveled because I’ve been filming a new movie, and this awful skeevy facial hair is part of the character’s undercover persona, so I can’t shave even if we’ve got a few days off right now.”

“You’re really convinced, aren’t you?” She gives him a wary look. “You’re either completely committed to the delusion or…”

“Or I’m really Stiles Stilinski?” he asks hopefully, thrilled at the idea she’s finally starting to realize he’s telling the truth.

“Or you’re a really good actor,” she finishes, arching a brow and actually smirking when he groans. “I agree that the skeevy beard does sort of take away from the claims since Stilinski doesn’t ever have facial hair and rarely even has scruff in candids.” She holds out her hand. “I’m Allison, by the way. I run the security firm that provides services for this particular event center. I wasn’t supposed to be here today, but my employee called in sick with the flu, so I guess I was in the right place at the right time since I’ve now met a real life celebrity.”

“You still think I’m full of shit,” he says, having to laugh. “What do I have to do to convince you, Allison? That’s a good name, by the way. I like it. Allison Stilinski has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“God, you’re incorrigible.” She groans but it breaks into a laugh as she flashes dimples at him. “You’re crazy, and I should be kicking you out of the venue, not letting you weave your awkward charms on me.”

“Oh? I’m weaving my charms, huh?” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “Does this mean you might want to get some coffee with me? I’ll probably get recognized, so you might end up in a paparazzi photo or two, but you could be the mysterious beauty that Stiles is seen having coffee with and lead to a lot of gossip about whether someone has finally managed to steal my heart after years of being single.”

“Mysterious beauty, huh?” Allison snorts. “You sound excited at the prospect of gossip. Stilinski is pretty well-known to be candid about his life and open about everything, you know?”

“Of course I know since I _am_ Stiles.” Stiles grins at her. “I’ve found that being candid means there aren’t any secrets to worry about getting exposed, and it makes life a hell of a lot easier. My manager at the time didn’t want me being open about my bisexuality, but I overruled him and then made my stepbrother my new manager despite the fact we were both seventeen at the time. It’s worked well for me, though. And I’m excited because gossip is amusing, especially when it’s really wrong and off-base, plus my fans worry about me being lonely, so dating a hot security firm owner would make them happy for me.”

“Damn. You really are amazing at this,” she murmurs, studying him carefully. “I don’t know how you didn’t win that contest. Well, I do know since I caught the winner screwing one of the judges during the break, but it’s honestly a travesty that you lost because you’re really committed to being Stiles.”

“I knew it!” Stiles snaps his fingers. “It was rigged! Man, I knew something was wrong because there’s no way that guy looks anything like me. He didn’t even have my moles right. I should go back and demand a revote.”

“Or you could just take me out for that coffee, Superstar?” Allison smiles when he blinks at her. “I think your crazy is rubbing off on me now, but I like you, as silly as that sounds considering you’re playing at being someone else.”

“I’m incredibly charming,” Stiles confides, winking at her as he scratches his scruffy drug dealer beard. “I’m also a bit of an asshole, but I think that just adds to my charm.”

“We’d better go for that coffee before your ego makes me rethink accepting.” Allison gives him that unimpressed look again, and he knows he’s in trouble because he’s finding it sexier every time he sees it. It’s just been so long since he’s actually had to work at getting someone to like him, and he’s enjoying the experience because she’s not interested in coffee just because he’s Stiles Stilinski. Hell, she doesn’t even believe he really _is_ Stiles.

“There’s a place just down the block. I would assume you’re way too cautious to get in my car with me, and I don’t know you well enough to trust getting in your car, so walking is good.” Stiles grins. “After all, you could just be leading me on and totally know I really am Stiles and have plans to do an Annie Wilkes on me or something.”

“I do have a cabin in the woods,” she deadpans, lips twitching slightly as she follows him out of the building. “Remind me to hide my mallet before you catch sight of it in my trunk, though. I wouldn’t want to tip you off, would I?”

“I could make some completely inappropriate comment about happily letting you tie me to your bed, but that’d just be creepy instead of flirty, so I’m going to resist,” he tells her, watching her face as she bursts out laughing.

“You’re something else, Superstar.” She shakes her head. “You’re not like most guys who try to pick me up on the job. They’re either threatened by the fact I could kick their ass or they get off on the idea of trying to dominate me, but you get off on it, don’t you?”

“I love strong women.” Stiles shrugs. “I also like a woman who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid of taking it. And, yeah, I do get off on it, just a little, but not in a creepy way.”

“I don’t know. With that scruffy beard and old shirt, you’re pretty questionable right now,” she points out with a smile. “I mean, I’m likely going to have to defend my judgment skills if any of my friends find out I went for coffee with a crazy guy who got kicked out of a Stilinksi Lookalike Contest because he thinks he really _is_ Stilinski.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds really seedy and suspicious,” he mutters, ducking his head and grinning at her. “I’d totally shave for you,, Ali, my love, but I’m under contract until filming finishes next month, and I want the undercover scenes filmed ASAP so I _can_ finally shave this nonsense off my chin.”

“I don’t know. It’s got a little charm of its own, I suppose,” Allison says, reaching out and tugging on the scruff. Her fingers brush against his chin, and he stares at her. She looks into his eyes and smiles. “I do wish you’d tell me your real name, though, so I’d know who I’m flirting with.”

“I’ve told you a million times already,” he says, reaching out to tug on a loose strand of hair that’s fallen out of her ponytail. “You just don’t believe me. You know, starting a relationship with trust issues isn’t necessarily a pathway to success. It’s gonna be difficult to eventually marry you if you keep insisting I’m not really who I am.”

“Why don’t we focus on that coffee first then we can talk marriage.” She laughs as she moves her fingers over his face. She looks at his cheek before looking back at him. “They’re real, aren’t they? I thought they must just be a well-done prosthetic or something.”

“What?” Stiles reaches up to touch her hand, dragging it along the curve of his jaw. “My moles? Yeah, they’re real. You don’t even know how annoyed the make-up artist was when I was filming ‘Little Boy Blue’ because the director didn’t want them shown, and I was like running around that set half naked since it was filmed in south Texas in the middle of summer, so I’d sweat off the make-up. It was my first movie, so I didn’t know I could like refuse to cover them, and now they’re part of my trademark, so I bet he feels pretty stupid for wasting all that time and effort.”

Allison blinks at him, her smile starting to fade. “Holy shit,” she whispers, eyes widening. “Are you really…”

“Oh. My. God!!!” The words are said in a half-scream from nearby, and Stiles sighs, giving Allison a crooked smile before he turns to see a group of three teenage girls bouncing to their left. “It is you! Oh my God! Fiona is not going to believe this! Can we have your autograph, Stiles? I love all your movies so much! Is it true you’re making a new one with Peter Hale? He’s like the best director ever. And so hot.”

“Marcy, calm down,” one of the other girls says, grinning at Stiles. “She saw you from down the street and insisted it was you but we weren’t sure because, uh, the beard…But she’s loved you for- _ever_ so we trusted her.”

“We’ve never run into a celebrity before,” the third girl says, her tone excited. “We live in freaking Los Angeles and you’re our first, and the best because everyone is going to be so jealous at school. You’re like everyone’s favorite, Stiles.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he says, winking at them before he takes the pen and paper being offered to him. He scrawls a quick message to Marcy and smiles at them. “Do you want a photo? I bet my new friend, Allison, would be able to take a good picture of us so you can show it off to those schoolmates of yours.”

“Oh! Would you? That’s so awesome.” Marcy practically throws her phone at a stunned looking Allison.

“I did tell you,” he whispers at Allison, shrugging when she gapes at him. He moves between the girls and grins at the camera.

Allison manages to take the photo, then the others girls want pictures, too. He spends five minutes chatting with them about his new movie, agreeing that Peter Hale is totally hot and an amazing director, giving them a hint that he’s playing an undercover cop in the new film, and then waving them away. He loves his fans, even if there are times when he wonders what privacy really is because he hasn’t had any since he was sixteen. It’s a trade-off for being able to make movies, which he loves, and he tries to keep the right attitude about it because he’s met some people in the industry who are just bitter and cynical about everyone wanting a piece of them.

“So, about that coffee?” He turns to face Allison and bites his lip. “You still interested? I mean, I might not be an intense method actor convinced he’s a celebrity, but I’m still the charming guy who swept you off your feet.”

“You’re Stiles Stilinski.” Allison clears her throat and shifts her weight from one foot to another. “Uh, when I mentioned that crush…”

“No take backs.” Stiles slowly smiles and slides his flannel shirt off his shoulders. He deliberately flexes, watching as she stares then rolls her eyes, her lips twitching slightly. “I’ve still got the biceps, as you can see. The new movie required a bit of working out and getting into shape.”

“Put that thing away,” Allison mutters, huffing a laugh when he shows off a little more. She licks her lips and nods. “I’m still interested. A bit awestruck and not entirely sure this is really happening, but definitely interested. Of course, I was when I thought you might be delusional, so yeah.”

“Yeah, you were.” Stiles grins as he pulls his flannel back on. “It’s kind of adorable how reluctantly charmed you were despite thinking I was crazy.”

“I’m still not ruling that out,” she warns him, dimpling at him as she bumps her hip against his. “We’ll see how this coffee date goes, I guess.”

“It’s going to go well.” Stiles leads her into the coffee shop and winks at her. “I mean, it’ll have to if you’re going to marry me one day.”

“And that’s why I’m not ruling out the crazy yet,” she teases, laughing as she shakes her head. “I told you, no marriage talk until _after_ the first date.”

“You’re a tough woman, Allison,” he says, reaching out to tug on her ponytail. “But I know good things come to those who wait, so I’ll be patient.”

She leans up and brushes a quick kiss against his cheek. “Good thing tough women are your type, huh?”

“Yeah,” he agrees, reaching for her hand and holding it as they stand in line to order their coffee. “I might have lost the contest, but I think I managed to win the prize.” She groans at his quip, and he grins. “Just wait until I tell everyone that the woman who stole my heart didn’t even believe I was really Stiles Stilinski when she agreed to go for coffee with me. It’s like a meet cute in some romance movie, and it’s going to make the fans adore you.”

“God, it _is_ like something out of some sappy romance movie that I’d never believe could actually happen in real life,” she says, making a face. “I’ve only known you half an hour, and you’re already turning my life into a cliché movie script.”

“There’s nothing cliché about us, Ali,” he tells her, leaning down to brush a kiss against her cheek. She dimples at him, and he strokes her palm with his thumb. “We’ll rewrite the script and make it all our own.”


End file.
